Metabolic and inflammatory processes in cells generate toxic aldehydes, such as malondialdehyde (MDA) and 4-hydroxyl-2-nonenal (HNE or 4HNE). These aldehydes are highly reactive to proteins, carbohydrates, lipids and DNA, leading to chemically modified biological molecules, activation of inflammatory mediators such as NF-kappaB, and damage in diverse organs. For example, retinaldehyde can react with phosphatidylethanolamine (PE) to form a highly toxic compound called A2E, which is a component of lipofuscin believed to be involved in the development and progression of Age Related Macular Degeneration (AMD). Many bodily defense mechanisms function to remove or lower the levels of toxic aldehydes. Novel small molecule therapeutics can be used to scavenge “escaped” retinaldehyde in the retina, thus reducing A2E formation and lessening the risk of AMD (Jordan et al. (2006)).
Aldehydes are implicated in diverse pathological conditions such as dry eye, cataracts, keratoconus, Fuch's endothelial dystrophy in the cornea, uveitis, allergic conjunctivitis, ocular cicatricial pemphigoid, conditions associated with photorefractive keratectomy (PRK) healing or other corneal healing, conditions associated with tear lipid degradation or lacrimal gland dysfunction, inflammatory ocular conditions such as ocular rosacea (with or without meibomian gland dysfunction), and non-ocular disorders or conditions such as skin cancer, psoriasis, contact dermatitis, atopic dermatitis, acne vulgaris, Sjogren-Larsson Syndrome, ischemic-reperfusion injury, inflammation, diabetes, neurodegeneration (e.g., Parkinson's disease), scleroderma, amyotrophic lateral sclerosis, autoimmune disorders (e.g., lupus), cardiovascular disorders (e.g., atherosclerosis), and conditions associated with the injurious effects of blister agents (Negre-Salvagre et al. (2008), Nakamura et al. (2007), Batista et al. (2012), Kenney et al. (2003), Int J Dermatol 43: 494 (2004), Invest Ophthalmol Vis Sci 48: 1552 (2007), Graefe's Clin Exp Ophthalmol 233: 694 (1994), Molecular Vision 18: 194 (2012)). Reducing or eliminating aldehydes should thus ameliorate the symptoms and slow the progression of these pathological conditions.
MDA, HNE and other toxic aldehydes are generated by a myriad of metabolic mechanisms involving: fatty alcohols, sphingolipids, glycolipids, phytol, fatty acids, arachadonic acid metabolism (Rizzo (2007)), polyamine metabolism (Wood et al. (2006)), lipid peroxidation, oxidative metabolism (Buddi et al. (2002), Zhou et al. (2005)), and glucose metabolism (Pozzi et al. (2009)). Aldehydes can cross link with primary amino groups and other chemical moieties on proteins, phospholipids, carbohydrates, and DNA, leading in many cases to toxic consequences, such as mutagenesis and carcinogenesis (Mamett (2002)). MDA is associated with diseased corneas, keratoconus, bullous and other keratopathy, and Fuch's endothelial dystrophy corneas (Buddi et al. (2002)). Also, skin disorders, e.g., Sjogren-Larsson Syndrome, are likely connected with the accumulation of fatty aldehydes such as octadecanal and hexadecanal (Rizzo et al. (2010)). Further, increased lipid peroxidation and resultant aldehyde generation are associated with the toxic effects of blister agents (Sciuto et al. (2004) and Pal et al. (2009)).
There has been no suggestion in the art for treating the various conditions associated with toxic aldehydes by the administration of small molecule therapeutics acting as a scavenger for aldehydes, such as MDA and/or HNE. Thus, there is a need for treating, preventing, and/or reducing a risk of a disease or disorder in which aldehyde toxicity is implicated in the pathogenesis. The present invention addresses such a need.
Accordingly, there remains a need for treating, preventing, and/or reducing a risk of a disease, disorder, or condition in which aldehyde toxicity is implicated in the pathogenesis.